Ydrin McMaster
M88 Fragmentation Grenade Typically used by Alliance Marines and Pirates who have captured shipments of the devices, the M88 fragmentation grenade is among the most simple of explosives and also one of the most simple to use. While the Alliance tends to complicate the idea of the frag grenade with special methods of throwing the basic principle remains the same: Pull the pin and throw the grenade. Loads Grenade Magazine Capacity N/A Range 35 Meters Fire Rate 1 Concussion 15 Penetration 9 Damage 35+1d10 Shock and 45+1d10 Crush Splash Range 25 Meters Shrapnel Range 45 Meters Shrapnel Save 55 Fortitude (drop 5 Fortitude for every additional meter from the grenade until no more fortitude is needed) Recoil Rating N/A Special Effects None Weight 1 Cost 650 Credits Longsword The fundamentals of the longsword have not changed greatly through the course of history. The longsword as a weapon has evolved into a highly evolved weapon to remain effective and deadly on the battlefield. While the longsword is slightly slower than the average sword it makes up with the reach of the blade as well as the damage of the slashing ability being so balanced with the stabbing abilities of the blade. Slash Stamina Cost 15 Stamina Penetration 3 Damage 35+1d10 Slash Strength Modifier +5/str Special Effect None Weight 4 Cost 450 Credits ' ' Stab Stamina Cost 20 Stamina Penetration 6 Damage 35+1d10 Slash Strength Modifier +3/str Special Effect None Broadsword The fundamentals of the broadsword have not changed greatly through the course of history. The broadsword as a weapon has evolved into a highly evolved weapon to remain effective and deadly on the battlefield. While the broadsword is slightly slower than the average sword it makes up with the reach of the blade as well as the damage of the slashing ability being so balanced with the stabbing abilities of the blade. Slash Stamina Cost 45 Stamina Penetration 4 Damage 45+1d10 Slash Strength Modifier +5/str Special Effect None Weight 6 Cost 450 Credits ' ' Stab Stamina Cost 30 Stamina Penetration 7 Damage 40+1d10 Pierce Strength Modifier +10/str Special Effect None Shadow Team Armor MkII An upgraded variant of the original armor, this set has increased resistances and has a lesser weakness to electricity. This variant is outfitted with a perfect cloaking device the user is now invisible at any distance, but can still be heard easily if they are not careful. Another major upgrade is this gear has basic thermal gear, masking the user's heat partially, making them harder to spot at a large distance. This version of the armor also allows the user to go into vacuum without dying though it lacks methods of moving on its own. Front Plate Back Plate Side Plate Helmet Biological 0 0 0 N/A Concussion 9 9 9 N/A EMP 4 4 4 N/A Energy 6 6 6 N/A Penetration 8 8 8 N/A Radiation 0 0 0 N/A Armor Health 1000 N/A N/A N/A ' ' Special Effects: Monopropellant: This armor can maneuver in space at a rate of 10 meters per turn in any direction. The armor accelerates another ten meters every turn the thrusters are used to move in that direction. Monopropellant Capacity: 100 Monopropellant Consumption: 10 per turn accelerating or decelerating Visual Cloaking: This ability renders the user undetectable without special objects though they can still be detected via sound. Because of this the user may walk in front of enemies and still not be detected. Thermal imaging, SONAR and EMF detection negates this cloak and Balalonians are unaffected by it. ' ' Weight: 8 Cost: 20,000 Credits Ivy Reaper In response to greater need of high powered ammo and weaponry on the battlefield during the Hierarchy war the Ivy Reaper was assembled and mass produced. While it never saw combat it did see a vast use in police operations and guerrilla factions defending their homes against the Hierarchy threat. The weapon uses .44 caliber ammunition and has a high enough fire rate to put down a group of targets at a time. Unfortunately the sub-machinegun is prone to quickly overheating and must be cooled quite often. Loads .44 Magazine Capacity 30 Range 250 Meters Fire Rate 15 (fully automatic) Maximum Fire Rate N/A Penetration 9 Damage 45+1d10 Crush Recoil Rating 5 Special Effect None Weight 7 Cost 4,750 Credits ' ' Modification Slots Barrel 1 Bayonet 0 Bolt 1 Lens 0 Muzzle 1 Power Supply 0 Reaction Chamber 0 Side-barrel 2 Sights 1 Stock 1 Trigger 1 Under-barrel 1 Suppressor Suppressors dampen the sound of weapons via the use of baffles which absorb the sound by reducing the amount of gas that expands into the atmosphere. Mass media has gained an interest in painting suppressors as weapons that ‘only hitmen use’ which is incredulous and false. Suppressors make many weapons hearing-safe as even with ear protection most weapons are too loud to be safely used; especially indoors. These weapon modifications are used extensively by special forces, spies, civilians with enough sense to protect their hearing. Effect Remove weapon sound beyond 75 Meters. Mounts On Pistols and Rifles other than Shotguns. This mod cannot be mounted on Energy weapons of any kind. Slot Type Used Muzzle Slot Used 1 Cost 9,500 Credits Basilisk Magnum The Basilisk Penetrator pistol was a failed design to create a rocket propelled penetrator that could easily be concealed. While the pistol is still relatively small in comparison to a rifle its size makes it incapable of being concealed inside of a shirt pocket or jacket as its design was intended to be. The weapon fires nine inch penetrator slugs and must be reloaded after each shot but the impact of the round often kills the target outright. Loads 9 inch penetrator slugs Magazine Capacity 1 Range 225 Meters Fire Rate 1 (breech loaded) Maximum Fire Rate N/A Penetration 21 Damage 75+1d10 Pierce Recoil Rating 12 Special Effect This weapon does not require a full round to reload and may be fired every round. Additionally this weapon does not follow the rules of a Magnum and instead is treated like a shotgun for accuracy debuffs. Weight 7 Cost 7,725 Credits ' ' Modification Slots Barrel 2 Bayonet 0 Bolt 0 Lens 0 Muzzle 1 Power Supply 0 Reaction Chamber 0 Side-barrel 0 Sights 1 Stock 0 Trigger 1 Under-barrel 1 Mining Rifle Sentry Turret. A mining rifle is a cheap but effective solution to mining problems. Rather than using a typical mining laser, which is heavy and cumbersome, the mining rifle can be wielded much like a normal weapon and simply fired at the desired target. This of course makes it suitable for some forms of combat while slightly reducing its mining capabilities. Due to deployment in some more hazardous mining environments, it was a natural choice to put a mining rifle on a sturdy tripod, with an imaging system and an area sensor in order to detect and mine mineral deposits remotely. Because of the self-contained power source, a mining rifle on a tripod was an obvious choice for an automated sentry turret. A small change to the targeting computer software parameters was all that was needed to make an effective area denial weapon. It draws power from the internal microfusion cells, able to function with only limited supervision from an operator after it is set up and calibrated. Benches Required Weapon Workbench Materials Required Mining Laser, Rifle Housing, Trigger Assembly, Two Microfusion Generators,* Tripod, Targeting Computer ' ' *A Mining Rifle may be substituted for all parts preceding this part. Skill Level Required 20 Time Required 1 hour Tools Required None (workbench) ' ' Loads None. Magazine Capacity 60 turns Range 450 meters Fire Rate 1 (Beam weapon) Energy 18 Damage 20+1d10 Light Recoil Rating N/A Special Effect Recharges at 5 magazine capacity per turn. This weapon is automated and has a base skill of 45. Weight 12 Cost 12,750 Credits Minor Repair kits consist of universal spare parts, tools and other supplies to aid in the repair of machinery. The minor kit is the most basic and is used by most craftsmen around the cosmos to repair things such as solar panels and the like. Many of these people however bring their own tools and thus have more complicated kits while this particular kit only has a handful of disposable tools. ' ' Effect Repairs 50 HP of damage on any device Special Effects This cannot repair major damage that requires specialized parts. Engineering Skill Required 15 Cost 250 Credits Weight 1 Canteen Canteens have been in use for millennia but continue to be a staple for all peoples. The modern canteen is capable of surviving most temperatures even exceeding what is normally survivable by the species that carry them. The liquids within are enough to sustain any species for a single day aside from Balalonians whom require double this amount. ' ' Weight 2 Cost 2,000 Small All Weather Tent All Weather Tents are exceptionally well made temporary domiciles. They combine intelli-wear which regulates temperature, their floors are often made to inflate automatically in order to provide comfort to their users and many modern tents come with locking mechanisms and polymers or composite materials used to make tents nearly bullet proof and even able to stand up to some extremely low yield grenades. It is no wonder that these tents are extremely expensive however due to their ruggedness and their tenacity at keeping their occupants alive they are often well worth the cost especially to explorers. The smallest tent available is a single person tent which comes with enough space to adequately store a sleeping person and their personal equipment comfortably. ' ' Weight 10 Cost 50,000 Credits Binoculars Binoculars are a fairly typical item for bird watchers, soldiers, explorers and many other professions. Modern binoculars use electronics rather than true lenses to amplify the light and therefore magnify whatever the user is looking at. Though working on the same principle, these binoculars are a little heavier but far more durable than conventional lensed binoculars. ' ' Effect Allows the character to see up to 600 Meters away rather than the traditional 300 Meters at full detail. Weight 3 Cost 1,000 Credits Water Purification Tablets Tablets for water purification have been a staple among civilized nations for millennia and often have been used in survival situations for the stranded, lost and forgotten. Modern tablets include things such as activated charcoal to remove chemicals from water and small amounts of bleach to purify water of its bacteria and viruses. While typically heavier than usual due to the need for all-weather sealants, temperature and light resistant surfaces, durable frames for the bottles and more these tablets are invaluable to the adventurer looking to rough it in the wilderness. ' ' Weight 1 per bottle of 100 Cost 5,000 Credits per bottle of 100 Glowstick Glowsticks have many common uses but are typically used for exploration and emergency lighting. A glowstick might also be used to indicate a friendly or enemy soldier in close combat by strapping it to the equipment of the person in question in the event of equipment failures that stop FOF tags from transmitting or in the case of extremely poverty stricken states. ' ' Weight 1 per bundle of 12 Cost 200 per bundle of 12 Multipurpose Axe Multipurpose Axes are technically not a single item. The handle of the axe comes with a kit designed for multiple axe heads that are made to be modular with the handle. Any axe head needed is typically available inside the kit and can be easily taken off or put on the handle to ensure that any adventurer or logger always has the requisite tool for the job. ' ' Weight 3 Cost 1,000 Credits Chain Chains are used in a variety of circumstances from towing, securing cargo all the way to reinforcing a prisoner’s restraints. Modern chains are still made from stainless steel and are most often used in construction industries and home care as well as towing or hauling businesses. Most modern chains can hold upwards of one ton of force applied throughout the chain as the links break up the individual load on each link to provide a solid but flexible load bearing object that can safely secure many tons of cargo. ' ' Weight 15 per 50ft Cost 500 Credits per 50ft Crampons Crampons are an article of equipment worn over normal shoes or boots. While crampons are heavy for their size they are invaluable to climbers that are attempting to make their way over an otherwise slippery surface or a surface without many clear footholds. Crampons are made to dig into softer soils and rock faces while maximizing pressure over a smaller area and also to push into ice or mud in order to gain purchase. All crampons are built with retention straps to prevent their loss from one another though this does not prevent them from being dropped as a pair. ' ' Weight 6 Cost 500 Credits Climbing Pick Climbing picks are simple machines with a wedge at the front and a weight at the back to provide a driving force when swung. These items are often made to push through rock, ice and other tough materials to provide hand holds where none exist while still being light enough to be carried by hand. While climbing picks make poor weapons they are often carried by Special Forces groups that need to be highly mobile while still on foot. Climbing picks are always sold in pairs and fortunately come with retainer straps to prevent loss if dropped and always keep the pair together regardless of the position of either hook. ' ' Weight 3 Cost 2,500 Credits Flares Flares are used in emergencies or for combat when needing to redirect heat seeking munitions. Flares used for the latter purpose are typically larger and usually not held by hand like these flares; however. Most flares are made using a combination of phosphorous and magnesium or one of either to produce a bright and intense light with a large amount of heat. Persons using flares are often in distress and in need of emergency services. Flares are also used by law enforcement to quickly demark an area that should not be passed. ' ' Weight 1 per bundle of 6 Cost 100 per bundle of 6 Emergency Communications Relay The emergency communications relay is often a crucial piece of equipment in the case of an emergency for the unwary adventurer. While only capable of broadcasting within the solar system in which it is unpacked and used it the relay can be used to communicate with ships off-planet and with ships that may be nearby. Technically, communications even with simple radios is infinite within space though practically this is usually not acceptable as broadcasts can take hundreds of years to reach distant civilizations. The communications relay is exceptionally heavy although it is exceptionally simple to use and even the most unintelligent Balalonian can set up a module. Larger versions exist though these are largely merely relay stations that have been made to pick up these signals from a far distance and bounce them to the rest of civilized space to inform others that someone is in distress. ' ' Weight 20 Cost 50,000 Credits